Uma tarde com os Uzumaki
by Igorsambora2
Summary: um dia tranquilo na casa de Hinata e Naruto...


**Disclaimer: **Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Fic de aniversário da minha beta Motoko Li

* * *

Uma tarde com os Uzumaki

Era um dia típico de inverno, mas ao contrário do que possam pensar não estava muito frio. Normalmente em Konoha, a neve só se fazia presente à noite. Hinata andava assoberbada de trabalho naqueles dias, já que receberiam em sua nova casa os amigos para uma ceia de natal. Estava quase relaxando ao ver a chuva pela janela, quando é arrancada de seus pensamentos...

- HINATA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! – gritava o loiro. Mesmo depois de casados, Hinata ainda sentia seu coração palpitar mais forte cada vez que ele dizia seu nome. Fosse de um jeito abrupto como agora, ou nos momentos íntimos quando ele sussurrava em seu ouvido. Essa última lembrança fez com que um arrepio gostoso cruzasse todo o seu corpo.

- Aqui, Naruto-kun. – respondeu docemente.

- Não íamos fazer uma faxina na casa hoje? – o Rokudaime parecia excitado em fazer um trabalho tão servil. Nessas horas, Hinata via o quanto ela ainda não conhecia de seu esposo.

- Naru, não adianta varrer a casa com essa chuva. Eu já limpei os outros cômodos e o hall vai ficar assim mesmo.

- Por que, Hina? As vassouras não funcionam em dias de chuva? – Hinata ficou tão desconcertada com a pergunta que desatou a rir.

- Não, meu anjo. – ela aproveitou que ele estava sentado e deu-lhe um abraço enquanto acarinhava-lhe os cabelos rebeldes. – Não adianta varrer o hall já que as pessoas vão ficar entrando e saindo de lá, molhando tudo de novo. Antes dos convidados chegarem, eu passo mais um pano por lá, tá bom? – deu-lhe um beijo no alto da testa e começou a preparar um lanche para ele.

Depois do lanche...

- HINAAAAAAAAA! – gritava o loiro de novo lá do quarto do casal onde ele vasculhava o armário.

- Que foi, Naru? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – chegou preocupada, visto a urgência em que a chamou.

- Hina, eu estava procurando o meu hitai-ate e acabei encontrando isso aqui. – apontava para uma peça de roupa que estava no fundo da gaveta.

Ao perceber que gaveta Naruto andara vasculhando, Hinata ficou extremamente envergonhada.

- Naru, essa gaveta não é a sua... - ela estava tão vermelha e sua voz não era nada mais que um sussurro, tal era o seu estado.

- Como? A MINHA GAVETA FOI PRA RUA? – tentava entender o loiro.

A senhora Uzumaki estava acanhada demais para continuar explicando, então abriu a outra porta do armário, onde ficavam as roupas dele, e na gaveta correspondente encontrou o protetor procurado.

- Ah! Obrigado, amor. Mas o que o meu protetor estava fazendo no seu lado do armário? – ele realmente era meio tapado e ela duvidava, às vezes, de como ele podia ser Hokage daquele jeito.

- Essa é a minha gaveta, amor... – tentou explicar de novo.

Nesse momento a ficha caiu para ele. Parecendo tão embaraçado quanto ela, o Rokudaime se deu conta que estava mexendo nas lingeries dela.

- Gomen Nasai. Eu não queria mexer. Acho... confundi... porta. – ele tentava explicar ainda com uma peça vermelha nas mãos.

- Tudo bem. Acho que aí não tem nada que você não tenha visto. – atalhou ela com um sorriso maroto, mesmo morrendo de vergonha.

Enquanto fechava o armário, perguntou:

- Hina, que maiô esquisito é esse? – ele falava do espartilho vermelho que ela esquecera nas mãos dele. Depois de Hinata ficar ainda mais vermelha, tentou responder.

- Isso é uma lingerie. – tentava terminar o assunto. Afinal, falar de suas roupas íntimas a deixava extremamente sem graça.

- Lainge... o que?

- É o que as mulheres usam por baixo da roupa... – Hinata sabia que não ia agüentar mais perguntas embaraçosas como aquelas.

- Ah! Pensei que se chamassem calcinhas. – disse Naruto com aquela cara de pateta e mexendo no cabelo, coisa que ele fazia sempre que ficava sem graça.

- É a mesma coisa, Naru. – ela o abraçou e pegou a roupa de volta, a colocando no armário e pensando em como tinha sorte dele não ter reparado que era um presente de natal para ambos.

- Hina, posso fazer uma última pergunta? – ele arriscou.

- Uhum. – sabia que lá vinha bomba, mas jamais estaria preparada para aquilo.

- Essa coisinha é tão pequena... Você cabe aí dentro mesmo? – fuzilou o loiro.

POFT! – Naruto não ouviu a resposta já que sua amada esposa havia desmaiado.

Mais tarde, enquanto Hinata era atendida por Sakura, ela pensava:

"Depois de perguntar se vassouras funcionam na chuva, eu deveria esperar que as perguntas melhorassem?"


End file.
